


Everybody knew, now

by Gynny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: After the first post credit scene, Gen, M/M, SPOILER SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: What happened after the first post credit scene. MAJOR SPOILER FOR THE NEW MOVIE SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME!!!“So… It’s true, then?” Flash uncrossed his arms and swayed from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.Peter sighed.“What part, Flash?”“The “Spider-man” part, obviously.”





	Everybody knew, now

Peter didn’t know why, of all places, he decided to take refuge at Midtown’s gymnase. When that damn video ended, he was still standing on top of a street light in central New York, MJ and lots and lots of civilians below him, looking at him shocked and - oh god, oh god - the look of betrayal some had.

“Oh, god…”

His life was over. Quentin Beck ended it from his grave. He had fooled him, from their very first encounters to after his death, he had played him. He had dirty the name of his dead mentor, passed his hero persona - Everyone’s friendly neighborhood Spider-man - as a fraud, a criminal mastermind that had murdered him and thousands and thousands of civils coldly. And he revealed his name. His identity.

“Spider-man is…. Spider-man is Peter Parker.”

Man, he got outed so hard.

He had flee. Swung away so quickly, he had totally forgot MJ. He was panicked, totally at lost.

The world knew who he was and thought he was a criminal. A cold blood murderer. His Aunt was in danger, Happy was in danger, his friends, Ned, MJ, Betty, Zoha, Flash, even Brad! Mister Harrington, Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark.

“Oh, my god, what’s happening, what…”

He couldn’t go home, journalists might be there. Nor could he go to Aunt May’s job, or to the Avenger compound. He had nowhere to go, really, but he desperately needed to go somewhere, anywhere. Somewhere safe so he could take off his mask and breath, just _breath_. He was suffocating. 

That’s when he thought of Midtown. They had graduated a few weeks before, no journalist would think to go there for him. It wasn’t really closed yet, but the place was nearly empty. It was perfect.

He entered in the gym by the window (crashed into the place, really. He was in no state for a proper landing), webbed the front door, took off his mask and threw it on the ground, spitefully. He grabbed his hair and pulled. This was a nightmare, it had to be. It wasn’t real, none of this was real. He was going to wake up and be fine. Everything that had gone wrong these last weeks, years, would have vanished. Everything was fake. He was going to wake up and Tony Stark would still be alive and well and Happy and his Aunt won’t be a thing, and Quentin Beck wouldn’t exist, and his identity would still be a secret and -

“Peter?”

Peter started and turned around.

“Flash? What-? How…?”

Flash was there. Why was Flash here? Peter looked at the door. He had closed it, webbed it even, Flash couldn’t have open it. Did he came by the window? 

“I… Was already in here. When you... Fell. From the window.” He stuttered, obviously still in shock.

“Oh.”

Great, now Flash knew. (“ _The whole world know, kid_ ” said that voice who sounded just to muck like Tony’s in his head.)

“Why are you here?” Peter asked, more to find a subject of discussion other than “Yeah I’m Spider-Man and I killed Mysterio” than by real interest for the answer.

“Oh, it’s stupid.” Flash seemed embarrassed. “Just, you know. Wanted to say goodbye to the school and all.”

Peter smiled, affectionately. “Never took you for the sentimental type, Thompson.”

Flash shrugged and crossed his arms. “Yeah, well, I never took you for Spider-man, Parker.”

Peter’s smile fell and he gestured pathetically to his mask, still on the ground. “We all make mistakes.”

“So… It’s true, then?” Flash uncrossed his arms and swayed from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

Peter sighed.

“What part, Flash?”

“The “Spider-man” part, obviously.”

One of Peter’s eyebrow went up uncontrollably and he slowly looked down on his whole body, still wearing the Spider suit, in disbelief. Was Flash really that dull?

“Ok.” Flash admitted, understanding Peter’s look. “You just fell from the window dressed in spandex, that’s on me.”

Peter could have laugh. “What did you mean, “obviously”?”

Flash frowned. “You don’t expect me to believe that the whole “Spider-Man killed Mysterio and is using Stark’s technology to do evil” part is real, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t you? Believe it. You’ve seen the video.” Peter was irritated. Flash was a big fan of Spider-man, that much he knew, but to trust him to the extent that he didn’t believe the video proof that just had been broadcast in the entire world? That kind of complete and blinded trust was dangerous. Peter was paying for it, after all, as he trusted Mysterio the same way.

“Because I have faith in Spider-man, but more importantly, Parker, _I know you_. You’re not a killer.”

“I did.” Peter said. “I killed him.”

Flash froze a long second, then he shrugged. “I guess he deserved it, then.”

Peter looked scandalized. “You can’t just say that!”

“Am I wrong?” He wasn’t. Even if a part of Peter would have prefer to keep him alive and bring him to justice, the other part was so glad he was dead, it scared him. “Listen, Parker.” Flash sighed. “It’s not… It’s going to be ok.”

“No, it’s not.” Peter whined, and what an awful spectacle it must have been, a whiny Spider-man without his mask. “It’s not going to be ok, Flash. My life…” he sobbed. “My life’s over, man. Everyone I care about, everyone I know… They’re all in danger. It’s screwed up, _I_ screwed up so bad.”

Flash didn’t say anything as Peter collapsed on the floor and cried, uncontrollably, shaking in sobs. He didn’t say a thing as he moved towards him, seated on the floor besides him and took his hand. He only talk once Peter tried to shake his hand away.

“You can cry, Parker. Let it all out, it’s fine. And when you’re done, we’ll find a solution. It’s not over. It never will be, ok? We’re going to fix it. I swear. You can do it, Spider-man.” And when Peter shook his head, defeated, Flash kept going. “We’re going to call, eum… Any Avengers alive. I’m sorry, I don’t really know anyone’s name… That dude, the king from Africa, the cat-thing?”

Peter laughed beneath his tears. “T’challa. And he’s not a cat, he’s the Black Panther.”

“Yeah, well we’ll call him! And the badass lady from space, too. Oh and the wizard with the red cape!”

“You really don’t know any of their names?” Peter chuckled, a bit confused.

“I only ever cared about Spider-man, really.” Flash explained, sheepish. “And the original Avengers but half of them are dea- Yeah that’s not something I should say if I’m trying to make you feel better.”

Peter squeezed Flash’s hand in his own. “You’re doing a pretty good job, actually. Thank you.”

Flash smiled and they stayed a bit longer like this, Peter on his knee, Flash sitting next to him, holding hands, in silence.

Then Flash exclaimed “Nick Fury! I know _his_ name! We should call him, too! Well, I say we, but it’s more you than me actually. I don’t have any of these people’s number.”

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Loosing it all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054179) by [Serooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serooks/pseuds/Serooks)




End file.
